Building the cave house!
building the cave house! is the eighth episode of Season 1 of Microsoft Agent's Creative Survival Series, and the eighth episode of the series overall. This episode was released on October 1, 2016, just like Episode 6A, Episode 6B, and Episode 7. Characters The Microsoft Agents * Peedy * Bonzi * Genie * Merlin * James The Villagers * Joe * Simon * Dr. Trayaurus * Biff * Sam * Peter (New Villager) * Peter (Cavey Office) * Alex * Angelina The Pets * Lucy Transcript Intro Bonzi: Welcome back to Microsoft Agent's Creative Survival Series. Last time, Trayaurus visited our home and he is staying until 4 days and it is time for us to try to make the cave house for the two villagers named "Angelina" and "Alex." But first, we have to bring torches to the Cavey Office! ... Dr. Trayaurus (in a weird high pitched voice): Hi again! What are you going to do today? Peedy: Wait, Trayaurus? Why does your pitch sounds high? Dr. Trayaurus (in a weird high pitched voice): Hold on, let me fix it! Dr. Trayaurus: That's better. Hi again! What are you going to do today? Peedy: Well, we are off to bring torches to the Cavey Office and build the cave house for Angelina and Alex. Dr. Trayaurus: Well, that's nice! Peedy: I know. Anyway, we have to go for now. You stay here and do not leave the house until we come back. Bye bye! See you soon Trayaurus! ... Genie: We are here in our destination. ... Peter: Thank god you are here. Bring me some torches because it is too dark and spooky in here! Bonzi: Yes. We already have it in our inventory. ... Peter: Ah! This is much better! Thank you guys! James: You're very welcome, Peter! Genie: It's going to be night time again. We have to go back to our house, and when we go back outside tomorrow, we will build the cave house for Angelina and Alex. ... James: Yawn! It's Trayaurus' first day in our house! Now, let's go see Trayaurus! ... Peedy: Good morning, Trayaurus! Dr. Trayaurus: Good morning to you too, Peedy! I see that it's my first day in your house, right? Thanks for letting me know by the way! Merlin: You are very welcome. Now if you excuse us, we are off for a morning bath and then we are going to build the cave house! ... James: Ahh. That was refreshing. Genie: We are off to build the cave house! But first, we have to find a place to build in there. ... Peedy: Hello, Alex and Angelina! We made this house for you, for your enjoyment. Do you like what we did to this house? Alex: Absolutely! Angelina: Yeah! This is a cool house that you guys made. Thanks for making this house for us! Bonzi: You are welcome. Now if you excuse us, we are going home now. Bye guys! See you later! Peedy: Well, we have made the cave house for Alex and Angelina. Hope you enjoyed this episode! See you later! Bye bye! Video Category:Episodes Category:Main